


Breaking the Demon - Alex de Minaur

by Venser_the_Sojourner



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Deception, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, Hazing, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sports, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venser_the_Sojourner/pseuds/Venser_the_Sojourner
Summary: Alex de Minaur is expecting a wild and crazy night. Of course it ends up being wild and crazy, but not at all the way he intended...
Relationships: Alex de Minaur/Lleyton Hewitt, Alex de Minaur/Nick Kyrgios
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	Breaking the Demon - Alex de Minaur

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaack! Hope you like! Have had this one cooking (baking?) for a long while now. Definitely planning on making my return permanent, so suggestions and comments and likes are appreciated! I've missed this!
> 
> AS ALWAYS: THIS STORY IS ENTIRELY FICTIONAL AND NO ONE SHOULD EVER TAKE IT AS ANYTHING OTHER THAN FANTASY THAT BEGINS AND ENDS HERE, AND HERE ONLY!

“Excited for the party tonight?” Jordan asks, accompanied with a quick elbow nudge to Alex's forearm.

“Huh? Oh yeah definitely mate.” Alex says with a smile.

“Me too mate.” Jordan says with a smug grin.

Today was a joint practice amongst some of the Aussie players (Alex de Minaur, Jordan Thompson, Nick Kyrgios, Thanasi Kokkinakis, and John Millman), hosted by the great Lleyton Hewitt. The Aussie Open is just two weeks away, so Lleyton set up this joint practice and also a big party tonight. One final blowout before the next two weeks of unapologetic tough-as-nails training and prep for the first major of the year.

Jordan and the rest of the men except Alex are already showered and ready to go. Alex had cleanup duty. No ball kids where they practiced, plus he was somehow designated to carry everyone's gear into the locker room, and he had to make more than one trip. He wasn't really sure why. “Is it because I’m the youngest? Am I the youngest? I don't even know.” He thinks to himself. He didn't care really, he was super excited for the party tonight.

The rest of the guys leave the locker/shower room. Alex removes all his clothes and steps into the shower, piping hot, just the way he likes it. As good as the scalding water feels on his smooth naked body, he doesn't dawdle, he needs to get ready for the party. He steps out of the shower, wraps a white towel around his waist, and in the lingering steam from the showers before and the one he just had, he makes out three shadowy figures coming right at him! Before he can react, he is immediately grabbed by Nick Kyrgios and Thanasi Kokkinakis. Each lad grabs one of his arms, the other person is Jordan, holding the door open for their apparent departure.

Nick and Thanasi start to drag Alex out of the locker room.

"Guys, guys, guys, GUYS! What are you doing what's going on?!" Alex inquires nervously as they just snigger and continue to drag him out of the building complex as he struggles to break free, with Jordan leading the way opening every door.

"Let me go, let me go!" Alex continues to struggle, His towel wrap coming loose.

They finally make it outside. Jordan picks up Alex by his ankles. The little demon now hoisted completely off the ground. All four limbs in the grasps of his mates. 

They continue, now carrying Alex, towards a giant and luxurious SUV that belongs to John. Alex continues to struggle, trying to free his arms and trying to free his legs by kicking violently. Unfortunately it is to no avail, and just as unfortunate, his towel finally falls to the ground during this epic struggle! Alex's smooth twink body now completely exposed. His below-average-sized penis now visibly flailing around as he struggles to get free. The boys almost drop him in laughter but they continue on towards the car.

Alex feels his face get red, his body gets hot. "What the fuck guys come on!" Alex exclaims angrily and embarrassingly.

"Don't worry mate!" Nick boasts with a smile.

"Yeah, you won't need that where we're going." Thanasi says with a devilish grin on his face.

Alex looks around, he is so beat from trying to get free. Luckily, there isn't anyone around outside to see this, other than his so-called "mates."

He knows there is no use, so the last stretch of the walk he goes limp and exhales… "Where the fuck are you guys taking me?"

No answer, just mischievous grins.

They get to the car and open the trunk. John is waiting in the drivers seat, and a giant cage with metal bars takes up the entire trunk (the very back row of seats removed, apparently).

"Guys what the hell? Is this really necessary?" Alex pleads.

They throw poor little Alex into the cage and lock it shut. He immediately crawl into a fetal position to cover his goods and make best of what little space he has. The metal "flooring" of the tiny cage is freezing against his smooth skin. But his body is somewhat relieved now that he is no longer being carried by each of his limbs.

He looks up at the other boys. "Where. Are. We. Go--" They shut the trunk door on him mid-question.

Nick, Thanasi, and Jordan hop into the SUV and John starts the drive out of the complex.

They ignore Alex bitching, moaning, complaining, and pleading from his cage.

"How far is this place?" Nick asks John.

"About 10 minutes." He answers.

"Good." Jordan says. "Lleyton is waiting."

The boys arrive at their destination in about 10 minutes but they all exit the car without Alex, leaving him in the cage and ignoring his "Where are we?" and "Let me go!" whines.

Forever seems to go by, Alex is so tired from the practice and the struggling, and the yelling and just the overall stress of this situation, that he could almost *almost* fall asleep if it weren't for his adrenaline still pumping.

It is now dark, Alex's eyes are heavy. He really is about to doze off when he hears voices getting louder and louder from outside.

The trunk opens. It's Nick, Thanasi, Jordan, and John.

"Guys seriously what the fuck!" Alex yells, annoyed and confused. "Where the fuck are we. Let me go now!" He pleads.

The four men simply pull the cage out of the SUV, and instead of carrying de Minaur like they did before, they each grab a corner and lift up the cage and start walking.

Alex is trying to cover himself but also look around as to where he is. It's another parking lot, only there are people in it and it is a lit up parking lot, so there is some definite staring, laughing, finger-pointing, bewilderment etc.

They pass by the main entrance and walk down the side of the building and turn towards a back entrance. The boys and their cargo open the door and walk inside to a back room that then leads to a small hallway and then into a kitchen filled with servers, and chefs and… Lleyton Hewitt.

They place the cage down. Alex looks up at Lleyton. "What is going on?" he says exhaustedly and pathetically.

"It's finally here!" Lleyton says enthusiastically at Alex with a fist pump.

Alex has a confused and scared look on his face.

"Boys, please place the cake topper on this delicious-looking but otherwise BORING-looking cake, will ya?"

There it is, on a giant, wheeled serving cart, an equally large plain-white sheet cake.

The boys open the cage. "Guys, wait wait, no, don't!" Alex pleads as they grab him from his cage. He struggles as they lift him and slam him onto the flat roof of the cage. They tie his arms to his legs and insert a bit gag in his pretty mouth. They then lift the human-turned-cake topper and place him on the cake. The cake makes a satisfying squishing noise as his back hits the frosting. And to make sure he does not roll or fall off (or try to escape), they use straps to hold him down.

They all take a step back to marvel at their dessert. Alex tries to struggle but he is strapped down good, and the cake is pretty thick and hefty too. Alex tries to speak but cannot through the bit gag. Hole exposed, dick exposed, and forced to be a cake decoration, he looks at them in terror and embarrassment.

"Looks delicious." Nick says cheekily. They all laugh.

"Alright, lets go." Lleyton says. They grab the cart's handle and push their dessert out of the kitchen down another hallway, they are approaching a room playing loud music. Alex can do nothing but just sit on this cake. Legs and arms bound in the air, hole exposed, cock flopping around, drool starting to leave his mouth due to the bit gag, the sickeningly sweet smell of the cake and the smell of his own sweat fills his nose.

The double doors burst open and Alex is wheeled into a room filled with people enjoying a party. Loud dance music and light show effects. Alex immediately blushes and feels his body get hot again as he feels the eyes of the many partygoers checking out his body in either pure amusement, humor, and/or lust.

"Who's hungry?!" Lleyton bellows as the crowd of partygoers cheer and laugh and applaud as the other four men lift the dessert and it's twink topper and place it on a serving table.

Lleyton, Jordan, John, Nick, and Thanasi loom over their dessert.

"Don't worry." Lleyton says as he stares into Alex's angelic eyes. "You're just OUR little treat."

Lleyton drops his pants, revealing a a large, throbbing, cock… and thrusts it deep into Alex's tight boy pussy. Alex screams a muffled scream through his bit gag, but its completely drowned out by the loud dance music. Lleyton starts pumping his cock at a steady pace deep in Alex's hole. Lleyton fingers some icing off the cake and smears it on Alex's nipples, then invites Nick and John to each lick the icing off his nipples as Lleyton continues to thrust. Nick and John each lick Alex's nipples clean, making him moan like a whore through his bit gag.

Lleyton pulls out of Alex's boy hole and walks over to his head. He pets Alex's hair and removes the bit gag from his mouth. Alex gasps for air and swallows the left over saliva and licks his dry lips. He looks around. Apparently the partygoers aren’t hardly paying attention and carrying on with the party and dancing and who knows what else. 

"I could've taken care of that for ya mate." Lleyton exudes. He then leans down and sticks his tongue down Alex's throat and gives him a long, sloppy kiss. Lleyton uses his thumb to wipe his saliva off of Alex's bottom lip and winks at him. Alex is then surprised by another gag. This time it's a spider gag placed on him by Thanasi. His eyes widen as Lleyton goes back to his ass. He inspects the hole. "Hmm… not bad." He then fingers some more icing from the cake and puts it on Alex's hole and starts licking. Alex moans pathetic open-mouthed moans as Lleyton tongue-fucks his sweet asshole.

Alex continues to moan like a whore as his ass gets eaten until a gigantic cock lands right on his forehead from behind, right between the eyes. He goes cross-eyed for a second as he stares at the giant cock on his head. Then he looks up at Thanasi, who is grinning as he peers down at him. "They don't call me 'The Kokk’ for nothing.'" He says with a satisfied grin.

"Open wiiiiiiide… Oh wait I took care of that, didn't I?" He smirks as he shoves his monster cock down Alex's throat and starts pumping.

"Oh fuuuuuck it's so wet and warm!" Thanasi grunts as he face-fucks the twink. Lleyton stops rimming Alex's smooth hole and once again sticks his dick in it and starts pumping.

Thanasi and Lleyton get into a good rhythm fucking Alex's holes, moaning and grunting. Alex moaning and gagging as he is fucked hard. Alex's little demon starts to get hard, making Thanasi and Lleyton even more turned on and they go faster and harder. Drool pouring from Alex's mouth, tears streaming down his face as the monster cock fucks his face hole. Lleyton goes even harder and faster, pounding that pussy with his manly thrusts.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" Lleyton screams. Harder, faster, rougher thrusts. "Oh fuck!" Lleyton goes all goon-faced as he unloads deep into Alex's butt hole. White cream of a different kind coats the inside of Alex's hole. Thanasi is next, losing complete control after seeing Lleyton unload his seed.

"Oh fuck!" Thanasi bellows as his monster cock feeds Alex his cum. Cum shoots down Alex's throat like a flood. Thanasi exhales in utter relief and removes his cock from Alex's mouth. Alex just stares up at him like a drone, mouth agape. Drool and cum slowly dripping from his mouth. Thanasi rubs his dick on Alex's boy lips. Cleaning up some parts and making more of a mess at the same time as he smears his dick all over Alex’s lips and chin.

Alex is utterly wrecked and zonked but he's a silly, silly boy if he thinks the other three aren't gonna have their just desserts as well.

A naked Nick Kyrgios approaches Alex's ass and gives it a smack. "My turn." he says slyly with a wink and smirk as he enters Alex. Alex yelps.

John and Jordan approach Alex's head with their dicks out and start jerking their meat. They then take turns fucking Alex's mouth as Nick gets into a good rhythm fucking his buddy's ass.

Nick takes a break from thrusting, and he fingers some icing off the cake and places it on the tip of Alex's dick and starts sucking him off. John and Jordan remove their cocks from Alex's mouth and jerk off as Nick sucks off Alex. Alex moans as his tiny penis gets completely hard in Nick’s mouth.

"Tasty." Nick says. He fingers some more icing off the cake and removes the spider gag. He places the icing on Alex's lips and makes out with him. Both boys moan eagerly, Nick sticks his dick back inside him. They look into each other's eyes. Alex so horny and tired and humiliated and exasperated. Nick winks at the cute twink and starts thrusting again. Jordan puts the spider gag back on Alex and attempts to put his entire ball sack in Alex's mouth, and he's successful! John places his balls on Alex's forehead. His sweaty balls sticking to Alex's sweaty head as he jerks off alongside Jordan as Nick pounds Alex's pussy. Alex's moans barely apparent, muffled by the balls in his mouth.

"If you can say my name with my balls in your mouth, I''l take them out… Deal?" He says cockily.

Alex is gagging so hard on Jordan full balls, that he accepts almost instantly. "JOR AN TOM FUN." Alex muffles. The boys laugh at the humiliated twink. "Close enough!" Jordan removes his balls from Alex's mouth but then unloads those balls all over Alex's mouth and face. Cum jets from Jordan cock as Alex must take it all over his face and mouth.

"Oh fuck!" John warns. All of a sudden, John erupts all over Alex's face too, aiming at Alex's forced-open mouth but also getting the little slut's chin and forehead as well.

Nick continues to fuck the lifeless cum-covered de Minaur. He stops for a second and removes the spider gag from Alex's face and throws it on the floor. Alex's face is covered in cum, his mouth covered in cum and drool, but Nick deep-throat kisses Alex anyway. 

"Saved the best for last." Nick says to Alex matter-of-factly. He leans back on top of Alex, with his hand around Alex's still very hard dick. "Cum with me" he says.

Nick starts thrusting again, while jerking off Alex. Alex and Nick moan like crazy, and it doesn't take long. They are both about to cum.

"Fuck yeah cum for me!" Nick yells as Alex's cock erupts in Nick's hand, Alex tries to thrust up into Nick's hand as best he can as he whimpers like a bitch, cum pours from his dick slit. Alex moans some more as Nick continues to jerk off his twink cock. Nick then loses it and shoots his load deep in Alex's pussy, grunting, he crashes down onto Alex's belly, both bodies sticky from sweat and cum and cake. Nick then gets up and finally removes himself from Alex.

Alex just lays there for a bit. An utter mess. Cake and icing and drool and sweat and CUM all over his face and body.

The other boys clean up while Alex lays there, utterly zonked.

"You're ours now, kid." Lleyton says sternly. "This was your initiation of sorts. From now on, you'll only refer to me as Sir or Daddy. You are to obey the others as well, but they will never give you an order or command I do not approve. Great players come and go, but devote yourself to me and you will be rewarded."

The others exit as Lleyton undoes Alex from his bondage.

"Clean yourself up." Lleyton commands. "You've got work to do."

Alex's mouth and throat are so sore from the ordeal, but he still has the strength to softly reply: "Yes Sir."


End file.
